Oil and gas production assets are often distributed across remote locations. For example, well-sites can be remote from conventional communications equipment, making the retrieval of well-site data difficult and unreliable. Moreover, even obtaining data from and controlling operational assets remotely (e.g., through network communications) can be challenging, because well-sites may lack network communications infrastructure, or have insufficient network resources (e.g., bandwidth). Furthermore, many operational assets (e.g., sensors and equipment) have little or no local intelligence, and thus, rely on a backend network for data gathering and control operations.